The Glue that kept us together
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: The glue that held them together left, and now that's it has come back secrets will be revealed and friends will become enemies, and vice versa. AU, KevinXEdd.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: I recently discovered that this even existed. I watched every episode of this show when I was younger and constantly thought about these two haha. When I discovered there was already a decent sized community surrounded I figured I would give it a shot. For the people reading this that read my other fics I apologize for not updating them as much as I should be. I am working on them as you read this. I have had a terrible cold and a sinus infection for the last week and recently spent time in the hospital because my fever was at 105.3. Thanks for holding on though and in a few days I will have caught everything up to where it should be.**

Disclaimer, I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy.

* * *

Today was a sad day in the Cul-de-sac. One of its members was moving and though none of them other then Ed and Eddy knew him all that well it was always sad when someone left.

Ed seemed to be taking Edds move the hardest and he hadn't even left yet. Double D had helped him so much in their last year of middle school. Helping him with his school work and tutoring him and even helping him with his personal hygiene. The big oaf could now hold a half decent conversation if he wanted to.

Edds dad needed to move for his job, they wanted to move him to a different branch on the other side of the country. They would be living in San Fransisco for the next three years, and Edds mother had made Edd a promise that afterwords they would move back to the cul-de-sac and Edd had reluctantly accepted it.

Edd was everyones favorite of the three Eds. He was the quite smart one, he was lithe and almost androgynous. He had brite blue eyes and always wore his trademark black beanie over his hair. No one in the cul-de-sac had seen him with it off so rumors had spread about what was under the hat. Most people thought he was bald under it but Ed and Eddy both swore up and down he was a blonde though they had only seen a few strands and couldn't be sure if it was blonde.

Everyone had gathered in the street to watch the house get cleaned out. Edds father had paid a couple guys at the local Home Depot to come over to move everything and Ed, Edd and Eddy where standing on the front lawn giving their goodbyes.

"When are you gonna be back Double D?" Ed asked wrapping the lithe boy up in a bear hug. "I don't want you to go!" he cried.

Eddy was on the verge of tears himself. The three had been friends since Edd moved to the cul-de-sac when he was eight. He loved two things, his friends and money. Now he was losing one of his friends and it hurt.

"When did you say you'll be back Double D?" Eddy asked his voice cracking on every other word.

"T-t-three y-y-years." Edd sobbed out into the large Eds chest. He didn't want to leave here, he had been friends with the Eds since he got here, but he didn't have a choice anymore. Even if he said he didn't want to at the git go he would have been forced to.

Eddy couldn't hold back anymore and joined the other Eds in a group hug. Edds stuff was already loaded into the truck and everything else was almost loaded so they would be leaving shortly.

"Goodbye my friends I shall see you again." Edd said climbing into the truck after his mom came out to tell them it was time to go.

Two and a half Years Later.

It had been two and a half long years and a day didn't go by that the other Eds didn't think about their missing friend. He had become so ingrained in their lives that they didn't know what to do with themselves without them.

They had all began to drift apart a little without the glue that was Double D. Ed had started playing football and was the teams starting Linebacker, becoming friends with Kevin of all people. He still talked to Eddy but not as much as when they were younger.

Kevin was the schools starting Quarterback and had several different schools looking to acquire him for their football team. He and Ed had led the team Ed leading the defense with Kevin on offense. They had taken the team to states two years in a row. Kevin though he was wanted by every girl in the school had never had a girlfriend and most people just assumed it was because none of the girls at the school interested him.

Eddy had begun dating Nazz which surprised everyone in the cul-de-sac. Eddy had actually grown up though and wasn't the short fat kid everyone knew as a kid. He had grown a foot an a half and lost around a hundred pounds. He had grown his raven black hair down to his shoulder and picked up learning how to play the drums. He was Peach creeks metal enthusiast and no one messed with him after he had gotten into a fight with Jonny back in 10th grade and broke three of his ribs after Jonny insulted Nazz.

Rolf had graduated since he was a year older than the other kids. He had joined the army after high school and was serving in the Army Rangers.

Jonny didn't run around with plank anymore, he had become grounded and was the community pot head. He could be seen sitting on his porch smoking a doobie when he wasn't in school.

Nazz had been going out with Eddy since 11th grade, she had grown into quite the young woman. She was still the flower child she was as a youth calling everyone "Dude" or "man".

And though all of them had grown so much they all couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. It was like a gaping hole in their group and community. Edds house was being rented by a couple who didn't have any kids so they went mostly unnoticed.

It was offically summer and the last day of school was over. Kevin and Ed walked out of the school together and got into Kevin's jeep grand Cherokee.

"So I heard there are moving vans in the Cul-de-sac." Ed said to his red-headed friend. While most of the school thought Kevin didn't have a girlfriend because none of the girls interested him Ed knew better, Kevin had confided in him at a party one night after the second time they won the state championship that he was in fact gay and didn't want anyone else to know and Ed being the kind-hearted person he was kept that secret as if his life depended on it.

"Really now, I wonder what that could be about." Kevin replied.

"I got a text from Jonny earlier today he said the family that was living in Edd house moved out." Ed said absentmindedly. At this Kevins back stiffened, he never told the big Ed but he had had a cruch on Edd since he was in middle school. He had always interested the jock. He was like Kevins polar opposite, and he was like his dad in that aspect, kevins mother an father could not be more different, his father always said, "Sometimes opposites attract." whenever Kevin asked how they ended up together.

When they pulled into Kevins driveway Kevin watched as the moving van pulled off in the rearview mirror. Ed looked at his friend.

"So whats the plan for today?" Ed asked.

"I kinda wanted to just relax, maybe go hang out with Jonny." Kevin replied, that was his way of saying go smoke some pot with the local pot head. Ed had never gotten into the whole weed thing. He liked going to parties with Kevin and getting absolutely blitzed but he never smoked anything a day in his life. He never looked down on people for doing that stuff though and Kevin was always thankful. He was a pack a day smoker and he always honored Eds wishes for him to not do it around him.

"Well okay Kevin, wanna hang out tomorrow or something" Ed asked.

"Well sure big guy. Tomorrow sounds good." He said with a laugh. The two shook hands and then the big Ed went over to his house where Jimmy and Sarah where playing in the front yard.

Sarah had stopped being such a loud mouth and got her anger under control, she had developed a bit of a hero complex on her older brother though. He could do no wrong in her eyes. It was a complete turn around from when they were younger.

Jimmy on the other hand was always intimidated by the big Ed. He was still the same scrawny little boy with poofy hair he was as a kid. It didn't help that he was openly gay which Ed could care less about. People liked who they liked and they couldn't help it they just had to make the best of it.

Kevin walked over to Jonnys house, and sat down on his porch next to the bald-headed dark-skinned boy. Jonny was sitting on a lawn chair in a dark green hoodie and baggy black jeans and a pair of dark sun glasses. He had a blunt in his mouth already lit when Kevin sat down next to him.

"Hows it going Kev?" Jonny asked passing him the blunt.

"same old same old brother." Kevin said taking it and taking a few puffs and then giving it back.

"Hows the big guy doing?" he asked.

"He seemed pretty excited. He wouldn't shut up about your text the whole way home." Kevin said laughing.

"Well good because I have it on good authority that Double D is gonna be here tomorrow." Jonny said taking a large hit.

Kevins face shot up to look at Jonny his eyes asking a silent question. Jonny offered him the blunt and he grabbed it and took a humongous hit.

"Yeah, my mom was pretty close to the couple who was living over there. She told me that they had to move out because the family who used to live there is coming back." he said.

Kevin watched as his mom pulled into his driveway across the street. He looked up at Jonny and handed him back the blunt.

"I better get going man. Thanks for the info I'll be sure to pass it on to the big guy." he said shaking Jonnys hand and hoping of the porch and walking over to his house. The Cul-de-sac was eerily quiet. Kevin couldn't help but get excited himself. Edd was going to be here tomorrow.

Then he grounded himself, he doubted he would be very happy to see him, more so Ed and Eddy even though they weren't that good of friends anymore.

Kevin went past his mom and straight up the stairs to his room. He walked into his bathroom that was connected to his room and looked himself over. His red hair was down to his shoulders and you could make out his abs under his tight shirt. He was in great shape due to football. Plus with Ed in his weight training class he had someone to push him everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys really sorry it took me so long to update, i was having computer troubles. My laptop decided it wasn't going to let me update anything, i couldn't even update simple status' on Facebook or anything. I look forward to being able to update the rest of my fics and thanks for sticking with me this long. **

* * *

Kevin sat on his front porch, his hood up and a Newport in his mouth. His red hat covering his eyes. His mom had woken him up at 8 in the morning to welcome Edds family back to the cul-de-sac. The news had spread throughout the entire neighborhood over night. Half the town must have known by now.

"Hows it going Kev?" Ed asked sitting down next to him. The red-head pulled his hat off to look at his friend and Ed could see in his eyes how bad he needed the cigarette, he refrained from asking Kevin to put it out and the red-head was grateful.

Kevin had been up all night, he was excited. His childhood crush was coming back to the cul-de-sac but no one else knew how he felt about Double D. So he didn't want to blow his cover.

"Pretty shitty, I couldn't sleep to save my life." Kevin said after a few minutes of silence that Ed had spent waiting for his friends reply.

"I couldn't sleep either. I was to excited about seeing Double D today." Ed said excitedly. Kevin felt the same way but wouldn't tell his large friend that.

That's when the long raven haired teen Eddy showed up, he and Kevin had stopped having problems with each other after Eddy stopped trying to scam the other kids out of their money.

"Yo." he said whipping his hair out his eyes.

"Eddy." Kevin and Ed said at the same time with a nod of their heads.

"Heard Double Ds coming back today." Eddy said.

"That seems to be the word around town." Kevin said taking a drag off his cigarette.

"I bet he is still the same as when he left." Eddy said with a small chuckle. "Mind if I bum one of those off you?" He asked referring to Kevins cigarette.

Kevin didn't reply but pulled out the one he was keeping behind his ear and handed it to the raven haired boy. Eddy thanked the red-head and took a seat next to Ed.

About an hour later the three where still sitting on Kevins porch but Nazz had joined them who had taken a seat on Eddys lap. Not long after that Jonny found his way over with a joint of the same stuff he had smoked Kevin up with the other day. Ed had stood up and taken a seat on the other side of Kevin to try to stay out of the rotation.

That was when they saw the moving truck pull up along with a Mercedes 65 AMG following it. Jonny quickly ditched the roach that had by then been smoked to a point.

Kevin and Ed both sat up in their chairs. Eddy had Nazz on his lap and didn't bother even trying. They watched as a large bearded man got out of the Mercedes, his shoulder length jet black hair tied back in a pony tail. They made the guess it was Double Ds father, who was shortly followed by a shorter woman with chestnut-brown hair. She resembles a mouse and was quite skinny.

Their jaws dropped when they saw Edd, at least they thought it was Edd, they didn't know who else it could be though. At first glance he could have been mistaken for a girl. His black skinny jeans hugged his hips and showed off a girlish butt. His trademark hat was nowhere to be seen and dark chestnut colored hair fell around his lower back. A black t shirt that was tight enough to show that he had gained a bit of muscle that was in no way manly, it seemed if anything to add even more effect to the androgynous look he portrayed so well.

Kevin looked at Eddy and both of their jaws where on the ground. They looked over at Ed but found he had already stood up and was half running over to Double D. Eddy picked up Nazz and slung her across his back so he was essentially giving her a piggy back ride, and Kevin jumped up and ran to catch up to his friend so he wouldn't make an ass of himself.

When they all got there Ed had already wrapped Double D up in a bear hug that was borderline murder. When Ed set him down Kevin took the time to looked the boy over more closely. He must have weighted only 110 pounds. He was only a few inches shorter than Kevin but still had half a foot on Eddy.

"It has been to long." Edd said after the large Ed put him down. He looked around at the group amassed around him and saw how much they had changed and smiled. He no longer had the gap in his teeth and his eyes lit up upon seeing Kevin. Those big deep blue eyes that Kevin had not gone a day in the last two and a half years without thinking about.

"So where's the hat?" Eddy asked putting Nazz down. Edd ran his fingers through his hair and laughed.

"I haven't worn that since I was in 10th grade." he said laughing. "In San Fransisco I kind of found myself." he said not really wanting to go into it just yet. "So whats been going on around here while we've been gone?" He finally asked.

"Well I joined the football team in 10th grade." Ed said proudly. "Me and Kevin have led the team to back to back state championships two years in a row. Undefeated." He added.

"Well me and Nazz started going out about a year ago." Eddy said his arm around the blonde haired girls waist. "I started playing drums about two years ago and me and a couple other guys from school started a band." he finished up.

"What about Rolf? Where's he at?" Edd asked skeptically.

"Rolf joined the military after he graduated. He wrote me a letter a few months ago. He couldn't tell me where he was, but he told me he was safe. Army Ranger man, big time stuff I guess." Kevin said. It was the first time he had spoken so far.

"And what about you Kevin what have you been up to?" Edd asked, he was thrilled to be talking to his childhood crush again, even if he did have to hide it.

"Nothing really." Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop being so modest Kev." Ed said smacking his friend on the back. "Kevin is the starting Quarterback on the football team. Best in the whole state. Several colleges are looking at him already and he hasn't even graduated yet." Ed said proudly, even more so then when he was talking about himself.

"Thats great Kevin!" Edd said with a smile that seemed to melt Kevins icy exterior. He had tried to put up somewhat of a wall between himself and Edd but it was never able to stay up for very long.

Jonny was the first one to leave, shaking Edds hands and walking back over to his house and sitting on his porch. Eddy followed soon after giving Edd a friendly hug and then Nazz followed him over to his house. Which left Ed, Edd and Kevin.

"I get the feeling you two aren't as close as before." Edd said referring to Eddy. Ed sadly shook his head.

"After you left Eddy stopped coming outside, and he stopped talking to the rest of us. After he started that band though he would come out and talk to me, or Kevin or Nazz, and then he and Nazz started going out but we all thought she would end up with Kevin." Ed said putting his hand on Kevins shoulder. The red-head just shrugged.

"Was never all that interested in her anyway. No big deal." He said lightheartedly trying to show he really didn't have any hard feelings.

"We where going to hang out today, me and Kevin, Would you want to join us Double D?" Ed asked hopefully, "We'll be over at Kevins, after you're done unpacking your stuff you should come over." he finished.

"Would that be okay?" Edd asked looking at Kevin who found even if he didn't want him to he still wouldn't have been able to say no.

"Sure Double D. Just come on over when you're done. My moms gonna be gone all day so it's cool." Kevin said.

"Cool, I'll be over in about an hour or two then." Edd said with a smile. He gave both boys a hug and ran into the house.

Kevin stood there, his heart pounding a mile a minute his heart up in his throat. The guy he had a crush on since his childhood would be at his house. He and Ed walked slowly over to Kevins house and when they got inside Ed could tell something was wrong.

"I like Double D Ed." Kevin said slowly as he kicked his shoes off at the door. They sat down on the couch both dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop upstairs.

"Well what are you going to do?" Ed asked. Kevin looked at Ed and he could feel the confusion and exasperation pouring out of the red-head.

"I have no idea Ed." was all Kevin could say.


	3. Chapter 3

The Glue that Kept us Together

chapter 3

Edd sat on his bed unsure of what he should do, he really wanted to go over and hang out with Kevin and Ed, but he didn't know what he was going to do around Kevin, he had liked him since he was in middle school.

In San Fransisco he learned that it was okay to be gay, but that still didn't mean he should go around flaunting it, around here that could get you beat up very quickly.

He figured the best way to at least be friends with Kevin was to bring an offering, so he opened up one of his bags and set his old book bag aside. He pulled out a large tin box and pulled out a bag of weed. It was at least half an ounce, around $250 dollars worth of weed, and wrapped it up in a towel and shoved it into his book bag so it wouldn't smell up his room. He really hoped Kevin smoked, or else this would be all for naught.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the house not saying two words to his parents, they never really cared where he was anyway as long as he didn't bother them.

He walked across the Cul-de-sac and knocked on Kevins door. Ed opened it and led him into the living room where Kevin was laying on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and a half empty bottle of whiskey in between his feet and the spot Ed had previously been sitting.

Ed pointed to his earlier spot and took a seat on the recliner chair in the corner of the room and with in minutes he was asleep leaving the Edd and Kevin alone with each other. Kevin sniffed the air and was somewhat surprised to find the smell of some of the stinkiest weed he had ever smelled in his life. He shot Double D a look and the boy whipped his dark chestnut hair out of his face to show a smile.

"I wondered if you happened to partake in the fine art of marijuana smoking." Edd said with a smile. Kevin nodded but stood up and motioned for Edd to follow him.

He led the smaller boy into his backyard and out to a small shed on the edge of his property. He opened the door and Edd found the place, despite its outside appearance which was in shambles, to be quite nice. There where a few lawn chairs, a small fridge, even a few fans for air circulation. It appeared Kevin used this shed quite a lot.

Kevin pulled two chairs into the center of the floor and they both took a seat. Kevin still had the whickey bottle in his hand, which now was only about a quarter full. Edd opened up his backpack and pulled out a foot long bong and Kevin was mesmerised from just looking at it. Instead of a long straight neck it was swirled up with the most intricate tribal designs Kevin had ever seen.

Edd then pulled out the bag of weed and Kevin could feel his mouth-watering at the smell. It was the strongest smelling pot he had ever smelled. It kicked the shit Jonny got in the ass and then some. Jonnys weed couldn't touch this stuff. It would be a crime if the two where even in the same room at the same time.

Edd packed the bong and pulled a zippo out of his pocket and took a hit that would have made any other kid in the Cul-de-sac cough up a lung. It was obvious that this was not his first time smoking, but it was also obvious that he wasn't a pot head like Jonny. He was refined. He was a stoner true and proud, the last of a dying breed. He was the kind of guy who went to Phish concerts and listened to The Grateful Dead.

He exhaled and there was so much smoke that it filled up half the room. He handed the bong to Kevin and he took a hit that was way to big for him and as he exhaled it hit him like a freight train. He coughed so hard he thought he was going to throw up right there, but he held it in and handed the bong back to Edd.

"So started Quarterback huh?" Edd asked. Kevin was still coughing to hard to answer so he nodded his head.

"Know what college you're going to go to yet?" Edd asked once more. He was trying to keep the conversation going, but every time Kevin couldn't think right, he had no idea what to say and then he would start coughing. This was amazing weed, Kevin thought to himself. He was feeling it by the third hit but Edd was still going strong.

"I think I may go to Alabama but Im still not sure yet, I love playing football but im not sure if that's what I want to do for a living though." Kevin said in between coughs.

Edd nodded he had quite a few schools looking at him as well, considering he has been a A+ student since he was in elementary school, including Alabama.

Kevin took another hit off the bong and gave it back to Double D, who set it down knowing in a few minutes it was going to hit them both incredibly hard. They had taken at least ten rips each and Kevin wasn't used to how stong this weed was and Double D could see it in his eyes, they were already red and glazed over.

They just sat there without saying anything for what seemed like hours. Just enjoying the others company and the comfortable silence. Kevin pulled out his cigarettes and offered one to Double D who took one from the pack and lit it with his zippo.

"I never took you for a smoker." Kevin said.

"Picked it up in California, a few other things to." Edd replied.

"And what would they be?" Kevin asked, Edd could tell that he was truly interested so he decided he might as well tell someone. He just couldn't believe it would be his crush he was telling first.

"Well I don't really know how your going to react but I'm gay." Edd said quietly looking at the floor. Kevin chuckled he thought it was going to be something terrible.

"Well that makes to of us." Kevin said before he put his hand over his mouth. It slipped out before he could stop himself. His vocal filter had holes a mile long when he was high, and boy was he high.

Edd looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He was stunned to say the least. Kevin, the high school Quarterback, the boy every girl in the entire school wanted, Edds childhood crush, was secretly gay.

"Have you told anyone?" Edd said quietly.

"Only the big guy." Kevin said looking down at the floor.

"How long have you known?" Edd asked.

"Since middle school." Kevin replied.

The shed was silent for a few minutes before either of them talked again, neither of them knew what to say at this point. Though neither one of them would admit it now they where both filled with hope, though that may or may not have just been the weed.

Suddenly the door to the shed shot open and Ed was standing there coughing up a lung after getting hit by the wall of smoke.

"Your mom just called the house Kevin, she said she was going to be home in an hour and a half." Ed managed to get out in between coughs, he waved to Double D and said bye to Kevin and then ran out of the shed and went home.

"Well I should probably go home." Double D said looking at his cell phone, it was much later then he though it was, he had been here almost all day, it was almost 9:30, but when he went to stand up he stumbled and almost hit the ground when he suddenly stopped and he found himself in Kevins strong arms.

Kevin had no idea how he did it, but he managed to get to Edd before he hit the floor and both of their faces were bright red and Kevin pulled Edd back up to his feet. They found themselves just inches away from each other and their chests pressed against each others.

Kevin was frozen, he had no idea what he should do. Half of him told himself to go for it, just go in for the kill, but the other half told him to let Double D make the first move. For all he knew Edd wasn't even interested and the blush was only from embarrassment. Though they both knew that wasn't the case.

Edd felt as if time had stopped, and he found himself wrapped up in Kevins arms. His heart was beating erratically and his mouth had gone dry. Here he was encased in his crushes arms and he had no idea what to do.

Kevin was acting completely on instinct and now he had adrenaline pumping through his veins. He pulled Double D up to his feet Edd was looking at the floor, so Kevin put his hand under his chin and lifted his face up so they where looking each other in the eye.

Edds world seemed to stop when he felt Kevins hand under his chin. His breath hitched and time seemed to stop. A few strands of dark chestnut hair fell down into his face and Kevin pushed them out of his face and Edds face turned bright red.

"Fuck it." Kevin said softly.

Edd watched stunned as the only guy he's ever really thought about swooped in and claimed his lips. Edds eyes went wide and then he melted. He had wanted this for so long and now that it was finnaly happening nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

Kevin moved his lips against Edds soft plump lips and it felt so right. Like Edds lips had been made just for him. He slid his hand down the small of his back and felt Edds shiver. Edd reached up and wrapped his arms around Kevins neck.

Kevin pulled away as he ran out of breath and Edd leaned his head against Kevins chest.

"I really hope you didn't just do that because of the pot." Edd said face still buried in Kevins chest. Kevin chuckled.

"I have wanted to do that since middle school Edd." Kevin replied. Edd could feel his breath ghosting over his ear and it made him feel weak in the knees and he wrapped his arms tighter around Kevins neck.

"Me to." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've kind of based this story off of my own personal experiences. I don't mean to say everything in here has happened to me, but Edd is based of a facet of myself as Kevin is also based off a part of myself. I don't have that great of a relationship with my own parents, and I do smoke quite a bit of the sticky green stuff, and I smoke Newports which is why I drop the brand in a few of my other fics as well. The coming out of the closet scene was also pretty much how my conversation went down with my own parents. My step-dad just gave me a beer though. **

* * *

The Glue that Held Us Together

chapter 4

Edd sat in his room that night headphones blaring Sublime with a joint in his mouth. His parents had never cared if he smoked or not just as long as he never got in trouble with the cops. They really didn't care about anything he did as long as he never interrupted their work. It was depressing sometimes. Though the weed did help out a lot with that.

Edd was not one of those giggly, stupid, and overly observant smokers. Some people called him a hippy, some called him a stoner, but Edd just liked to consider himself spiritually enlightened past the point of religion, he considered himself a Buddhist. What comes around goes around; the whole meditation thing. The whole nine yards.

He sat on his bed and blew rings with the smoke. He had become quite good at it; able to shoot out 4 or 5 rings in the span of a few seconds. He listened as his parents walked right past his room and walked into their room to go to sleep. He opened up his window and climbed out onto the awning right under his window. He leaned back against the siding and began rolling another joint.

He looked out into the night sky and his eyes immediately found the moon. It lit up the night sky; it was a full moon and he could make out several different star constellations. He loved the peacefulness that came along with the night sky. He finished rolling the joint and tossed the old roach over the side of the awning into the bushes below.

* * *

Kevin stood in the shower; the warm water rolled over his muscles. He couldn't believe everything that had happened today. It was like a dream that he thought he would wake up from any moment. He shook his head and his long red hair whipped from side to side.

He stepped out of the shower and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and a loose-fitting white t-shirt. He laid down and slipped in his ear buds and started listening to Nirvana.

He could not stop thinking of Edds lips on his and he realized this was not something he could hide from anyone anymore. He would have to tell his parents, because it would just be to weird for them to find out by catching him in the act.

He pulled his headphones out and stood up. 'I'd rather just get this over with' he thought to himself, and sighed. He opened his door and walked down the stairs. He found his parents sitting at the kitchen table. His mom had a glass of wine and his dad a beer.

"Whats up Kevin?" his dad asked. Kevin put his hands over his face; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. He had no idea how they were going to react and he was not looking forward to this one bit.

"I need to tell you guys something, but I have no idea how to say it." Kevin said quietly. His parents looked at each other the concern visible.

"Well you know you can tell us anything right? We will love you no matter what." his mom added. Kevin sighed; now was a good as time as any.

"Im gay." he blurted out. His parents mouths were almost on the floor, it seems they had not expected that, at all.

The whole house was eerily silent for a moment. Kevin sat at the table with his face in his hands; if he thought about it he didn't really care how his parents thought about him being gay, it wasn't like it would stop him from being with Edd.

His father stood up and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured two fingers in each glass and slid one to Kevin. His mom shot the older man a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

They sat in further silence, Kevin took a swig of whiskey and set the glass back down. His father on the other hand swallowed the entire glass and poured himself another. His son, the star quarterback, the single most popular guy in his high school, was gay. He didn't know how he was supposed to react to this news. So he did the one thing he thought he could, he brought his awkward sense of humor to the table.

"So are you a pitcher or a receiver?" his father asked with a sly smirk. The mood lightened instantly, and Kevin chuckled.

* * *

Edd was still sitting on the awning outside of his window. His joint long since smoked. He was feeling incredibly light-headed and very high. He felt a tear roll down his face as his mind drifted towards his relationship with his parents, if he could even call them that.

He felt no connection with them, nothing. It was like they were just there. He and his mother used to be some what close when he was younger, but as he grew older she stopped having their nightly chats. His father was always distant though, there was no relationship and he didn't think there ever would be.

Sometimes he thought if he were to run away they probably wouldn't even care, they would just go about their lives as if he never existed. It wasn't like they had any family pictures or any pictures of him, or themselves, in the house. Just art his mother or father had picked out.

He climbed back in his room and laid down in bed and realized today had been possibly the greatest day in his short life and here he was crying. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at the thought of him and Kevin. If there was going to be a him and Kevin he wanted to find out.

He shook his head and lightly slapped himself. He felt like a school girl with her first crush, though Kevin was his first crush. Even in San Fransisco Kevin was all Edd could think about. He had seen other boys they may have even been better looking, but none of them had given him the warm feeling in his chest that Kevin gave him when his thoughts drifted to the red-headed athlete.

Edd searched for his headphones and put them on. He decided he was in a ska type of mood and put on Sublime with Rome. He didn't care what people said; he liked Romes voice, it was smoother then Bradley's'. He fell asleep with ska in his ears and a red-head on his mind.

* * *

Kevin laid down in bed and he was happy, it was a feeling he wasn't all that used to feeling. He was used to just being complacent; content with his life, but now he had a genuine reason to be happy and it made quite the impact on him. He felt warm from the whiskey and fell asleep with a smile on his face and a certain chestnut haired boy on his mind.


End file.
